mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Exams!
Final Exams! is the eighth episode of My Candy Love. It was originally released on May 25th, 2012. It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summary The episode picks up immediately where the last episode left off, where your Candy and Peggy are talking. Peggy tells your Candy how the school is going to be putting on an orienteering event and your Candy wonders why the school would do that. Apparently the event will be open to people outside the school and since there will be an entrance fee, it'll help the school raise money for another future event. Your Candy wants to know more details, but Peggy won't tell her anything else and hopes your Candy will stay curious for the whole vacation. Up until then, your Candy had forgotten summer vacation starts tomorrow. Peggy mentions something about needing to study, but before your Candy can ask her why, she leaves. Your Candy doesn't know if Peggy has already told the other students about the orienteering race, but she wants to tell them to see what they think. Quest Items Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode8-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Lysander.jpg Official Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 8! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- When you get to school, you meet Peggy, who is disappointed that you lied to her about the other night. She will talk to you about the orientation race! Tell the other students about the orienteering event until you unlock a new objective. You will have to talk with the other students about this event: - Castiel - Lysander (in the gymnasium) - Iris, she will ask you for your class notes… - Nathaniel (staircase) You must also talk to Capucine or Kim (you don’t need to talk to both, but you must unlock a dialogue with at least on of them) This objective is validated thanks to a dialogue with Nathaniel, who will tell you that tomorrow... are the Exams! You will then automatically meet the principal, who will kindly send you home. ''-The next day-'' Find Iris to get the notes from Mr Faraize's class. Go around the school until you meet Iris. En route, Lysander might indicate she is at the end of the hallway. Find an empty room in the high school where you can study undisturbed.- 1st part-''' '''CHOICE If during the pyjama party, you said you had a preference for one of the three main guys (Nathaniel, Castiel ou Lysander) you can unlock an extra objective by meeting Amber. Otherwise, go on to '- Find an empty room in the high school where you can study undisturbed.- 2nd part –' Talk to guy to make up for Amber's mischief, or act as if you know nothing. ✔ CHOICE ONE : Act as if you know nothing. You discussion will be cut short and you must continue your search for a place to study ✔ CHOICE TWO :'' Talk to him. '' You will talk to the guy. Now it’s time to find a place to study. Find an empty room in the high school where you can study undisturbed. ''' '''- 2nd part-'' You will have to go to the room where the guy you have the highest affinity is. '''Buy something to eat from the store and return to school to unlock a new objective. Go to the Dollar Shop and by the “Snacks”. Just go to the hallway to start the new objective. Find Amber to get back what she stole. Follow her until the end of the hallway. CHOICE ✔ CHOICE ONE : Get back at Amber Three choices : 1 - Take Amber’s cheat sheet is often at the end of the hallway Find a way to get Amber's cheat sheets. After talking with Amber, you there will be a twist to your vengeance. Go back and see Amber and give her the wrong answers for her cheat sheets You have now unlocked the objective « Ask your classmates to help you study.» 2 - Do Something else is often at the end of the hallway Buy a laxative at the shop and return to school and slyly take the bottle of water back from Amber Your Candygirl got the idea to put laxatives in her things. You can always cancel this vengeance (3), choose to take her cheat sheets (1) or continue in this direction (2). Once you have chosen your action, it’s definitive. Obtain the item ‘Water bottle’ and unlock a new objective. Go to the garden club to mix the laxative in the water. ''' Go to the garden club, you will unlock a new objective. '''Go see Amber and slyly give her the bottle Now put the bottle in Amber’s bag, and go find a good soul to help you to study! 3 - Or, do nothing After lots of thought, you have chosen to not stoop down to her level. You must now find a classmate to help you study. ✔ CHOICE TWO: Do Nothing Go see Amber at the end of the hallway. A new objective will be unlocked. Ask someone to help you get back what belongs to you. Find your friend Violette in the garden club, then return to see Amber. Go on to the next objective - Ask your classmates to help you study.- Ask your classmates to help you study. You must talk several times with the guy you have the highest affinity with, before they will help you to study...or not... / !\ ''' '''You must choose the correct outfit AND the correct answer to go on the date / !\ Find the room where the exams are held It is in hallway 2. If you have chosen the second choice of vengeance against Amber, you will see a little scene. Finally, you will have to take the exam! I hope you studied enough! Congratulations, you have finished Episode 8! That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 9! Test Answers * A correct answer has an ! next to it. In what country is the kimono a traditional outfit? * China * Tokyo * Japan! * Animeland Who was the sun god of Ancient Egypt? * Ri * Ra! * Ru * Ro Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Nathaniel' | anB = | anC = }} | anC = C. I can not wait to be there! }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Castiel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anC = C. It’ll have fun huh? You’re lucky that I've talked Nathaniel! }} | anB = B. And you could not tell right away instead of beating around the bush? | anC = C. It was not a joke, no, it is not funny at all! }} | anB = B. It would have been nice for once! | anC = C. For what you do that you’re never happened to forget something like that? }} | anB = B. It will ask you I do not drink the sea. }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = C. I have no money here, sorry. }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. Acting like an adult doesn’t mean you’re spineless... }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }}---- 'Lysander' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} }} | anB = | anC = C. To change... }} | anB = | anC = C. I know I’m intelligent, you don’t need to remind me. }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Iris' | anB = }} Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index